


Fuck The Wasps

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, fucking wasps, green apple candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: They whispered his name and he grunted, moving on from his flowers. The ‘breee’ of switching tools interrupted them when they spoke his name again. He hummed, tilting his ear toward them in question but didn’t avert his eyes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: Twitter Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fuck The Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful tip; stand directly in front of your tree and shake it. If a wasp shows up mash 'a'. DONT run. Guarantee you'll catch it easily! Also, sneak up on tarantulas. When they go up on their legs (kick hairs) stop moving. They'll go back down and then you can sneak up again. As long as you sneak and stop they won't attack you. *thumbs up* Safe islanding everyone!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He was in the middle of moving around and fixing his flowers, changing them for maximum breeding potential when Tora walked into the room. He didn’t look up, humming his greeting when they chuckled at him and his little nest area in the middle of their bed, their pillows under his arms and blanket bunched up behind him. They said nothing though, as they climbed into bed, careful as to not ruin his comfort, and lifted his legs. He wiggled further down as they laid his legs across their lap, eyes not leaving the screen, the sound of his shovel stabbing the earth rhythmically echoing through the air.

They ran their hands along his bare legs, thumbs twirling little circles through the hairs along his skin. It tickled but it wasn’t annoying so he allowed them to continue, sighing contentedly in acceptance of the interruption. 

Eventually, they laid down next to him, leaning on their elbow as one of their hands continued to run lazily over his legs and thighs. He jumped and huffed every time they gave certain sensitive spots a squeeze, they backed off at his warning noises but laughed beneath their breath. He debated on smacking their head with his switch but last time he did that it gave them the advantage and they’d grabbed the switch from his hands before smothering him with noisy, wet smacks of their lips anywhere they could reach. 

They whispered his name and he grunted, moving on from his flowers. The ‘breee’ of switching tools interrupted them when they spoke his name again. He hummed, tilting his ear toward them in question but didn’t avert his eyes. 

Switching to his net he raced toward his orchard, smiling softly when he noticed his cherries and oranges were ready to be sold. 

Their hand left his thigh and he felt the bed dip as they half-sat up and rustled around for something in their pocket. He quirked a brow, wondered what they were doing and what they wanted but didn’t voice his questions as he focused on shaking his trees. A soft ‘fuck yes’ spilled past his lips when a kotatsu fell from a tree and he stored it for later. He didn’t want it for himself but he knew a few people in his group chat who were willing to pay bells for it. 

There was a louder sound of rustling before Tora leaned back down, shuffling closer to his side and pressing the pillow tighter against him. Something was pressed against his lips and he parted them trustingly. They loved pranking him, but they knew better than to mess with his food. He’d proved that well enough in the past that they never did it to him again after the first time. 

The taste of sour green apple spread across his tongue as he rolled the jolly rancher around. Smiling around the candy he thanked them, giving them a quick peck on the cheek as he shook another tree. 

The game lagged a bit though, showing no result from the shake before jumping a frame to show a flurry of buzzing, angry wasps attacking his character. 

“No!” he growled, jumping up into a sitting position and knocking Tora off balance. They began snickering behind their hand as he cursed.

“Fucking wasps! Fucking assholes urgh!” flopping back the flung a pillow at his idiot boyfriend who continued to laugh at his misfortune. 

“It’s not funny! I could have sold that bastard to Flick!” he hissed, hitting them with the pillow again and again until they wheezed with mirth and yanked him into a hug. 

Ripping the pillow from his hands, which he totally let them do, they wrapped their legs around his middle to stop him from moving away. 

“I’m sure Flick will forgive you,” the muttered into his hair, still laughing at him which irked him but he slumped into their chest. 

“You owe me your wasps. All of them.”

“Deal,” they agreed, laying a kiss to his crown as they smoothed their fingers through his tangled strands. 

Sighing he sucked on the candy, his eyes closing as he let them cuddle him for a bit. He still needed to finish his chores but the break was welcomed.


End file.
